


[虫铁]《不要笑话我》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, SpiderIron - Freeform, 年下, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。在校园文化节上，Peter被迫穿了女装。“我都这么惨了你还笑话我，是不是该给点补偿？”





	[虫铁]《不要笑话我》

神盾大学的校园文化节，是一年一度的最受学生们欢迎的节日。这一周里没有课程，各个社团都有划分好的区域，早在这一周前就已经商量好了要开展什么活动并提前做好了准备。而这样的活动是需要一些人做出牺牲，和一些人被迫做出牺牲的。  
例如新秀小学弟，女生们口中的新宠儿Peter·Parker，就被迫穿了女装。  
Natasha说的有理有据，义正言辞言之凿凿，Peter被她说的头昏脑涨，向Tony求助都只收到了一个“我帮不了你”的同情眼神。微信上消息轰炸，当面就是辩论到地老天荒的架势。谁能说的赢Natasha呢？Peter最后被她说的投了降，Natasha立刻鸣金收兵，一切平静的就像什么都没发生过一样。  
只留下了Peter被迫录的保证在校园文化节上穿女装的视频。

女装是Natasha挑的，上身是白色紧身短袖T恤下身是黑色小短裙，裙子短到堪堪只够遮住内裤。所幸Natasha没有再安排高跟鞋，只是来了一顶假发，等到他换完之后又给他化了点妆。  
Peter坐在位子上如坐针毡，觉得自己站也不是，坐也不是。腿上凉飕飕的，他不由自主的拉了拉裙子想要遮多一点，实际上这没有任何帮助。  
“好了好了，放轻松。”Natasha收拾好东西一回头就看到小学弟坐在那儿一脸委屈，不由得笑了出来：“女装只有零次和无数次，说不定这次穿完你就发现了女装的好。”  
可是我一次都不想穿！Peter撇了撇嘴，自暴自弃的瘫在了座位上。  
“别光坐着，你这么坐着最初要你穿女装的目的都没达到。”Natasha驱赶他：“快出去拉拉客，你不好意思的话在门口站着就行。”  
什么“客流量就看你了”，“那些学姐学妹看你这么牺牲色相肯定会来捧捧场”，“下学期社团活动经费就靠你了”，有Tony在活动经费根本不是问题好不好？Peter心里有话却是敢怒不敢言，只好站起身站到社团的店铺前。  
照片和录像留下了无数。Peter欲哭无泪的看着女生和男生用摄像头对准他，他都不敢掏出手机看一眼学校的论坛。只盼Tony能晚点来，少看点他的糗样。  
谁知他刚这么想完，旁边就传来一声口哨声。这一声口哨无比轻佻无比轻巧，Peter立刻听出来是谁来了。又羞又躁他只恨不得立刻原地消失，低下头把脸埋在手里。  
“Hey hey，看我一眼。”Tony忍着笑拍了拍他的肩膀，上下扫视着Peter：“还是挺好看的，对自己有点信心嘛。”  
“我不要。”Peter欲哭无泪。死死捂着自己脸的手被Tony握上后他下意识就松了力气，接着Tony在他耳边亲了一口：“你不把手放下来的话，要怎么亲我呢？”  
Peter立刻把手放下来红着脸看着Tony。憋着笑亲了他一口，Tony立刻憋不住一下笑了出来。Peter涨红了脸看着他笑，伸手捧住他的脸堵住他的嘴。亲完了之后他放开Tony，Tony一笑他又立刻低头。这亲一下停一下的，Tony摆着手拍他求饶：“好了好了，我不笑了。”  
“不要笑话我！”Peter委委屈屈的咬一下他嘴唇：“我这都是为了社团。”  
“Nat给你的理由？”Tony就笑：“你听听，这话你信吗？”  
“谁能说的过她啊！”Peter欲哭无泪，“你都不敢跟她辩论。”  
“惹遍全校都不怕，就怕红发Natasha。”Tony咳了几声：“这是人尽皆知的。”他转头看着Peter，就看到棕色长卷发遮掩下，一张被化妆术抹去了大部分英气的俊脸一脸委屈。他一时没忍住又笑了起来：“对不起，我不是笑你穿女装。”  
Peter没管那么多。他低下头贴在Tony耳边开口：“我都这么惨了你还笑话我，是不是该给点补偿？”

“天你真的是...”被Peter抵在门板上吻了好一会儿，Tony一低头就看到Peter的裙子被挺起的性器顶起。那条裙子能遮的地方本就不多，他伸手把Peter的内裤拉下来，他的性器头部一下子探出了裙子。  
“想你想的。”Peter有些不好意思，手托着Tony后脑勺低头与他接吻，腰往前挺将性器往他手里塞。Tony配合的握住撸动起来，张嘴任Peter入侵自己的口腔。  
门外是学生们在谈天说地。虽说离了一段距离，但总归只有一道门隔着。这种情况不能算找借口离开众人视线，情至浓时就需要就近找个地儿来一炮，这是人之常情。  
Peter把Tony下身扒光了，撩起他的衬衫下摆让他咬在嘴里。他特意没有脱自己的裙子没有摘假发，这会儿是他穿女装不好意思，过会儿就该是Tony不好意思了。  
休息室不算大，只有几个柜子，一张桌子。门在进来那一刻就锁好了，Peter把Tony抱上桌子，打开他双腿把自己嵌进去。Tony伸手抱住他脖子腿往上抬盘着他的腰。  
性器头部顶开穴口，Peter听到Tony喘了一声接着他内部收紧了些。握牢了Tony的腰Peter将他往自己这拖了一下同时腰部往前一挺，一下子整根进去。  
“你轻点...”Tony抬头咬了口他喉结，压低了声音道：“外面有人...”  
“你叫小声点不就好了？”Peter就笑。收到Tony的白眼他趁他张嘴要说话时狠狠一个抽送逼得他喊出了声。  
“小坏蛋。”Tony缓过了劲儿就开始撩拨Peter。他深知怎样勾他最能点燃他的火气，食指捻揉着他的耳垂不时凑上去亲他一口。一个吻一触及分，Peter被他撩拨的心里直发痒，不客气的低头堵住他的嘴，下方掐牢了他的腰拉开架势一下一下撞的用力。  
“Tony你看看。”Peter突然出声喊他。Tony正被他撞的有些受不住，一睁眼就看到Peter勾着嘴角笑的极坏。  
Peter示意他往下看，Tony下意识顺着他的眼神往下，就看到他们下方结合的部分。Peter的裙摆一下一下的蹭过他臀部，似乎有些湿了。Peter的性器就从裙子下方探出来插进自己自己身体里，囊袋拍击着自己屁股。  
Tony还有些不明所以，抬头看着Peter。Peter适时把他抱起来侧过身对着镜子，停了动作低声在他耳边道：“你看，这样像不像你在被女孩子操？学长。”  
Tony一时颤了一下。确定关系后Peter好久没有用过这个称谓，只有有时候在床上Peter才会这么喊他。他喜欢这样的情趣，可是这次有些不一样。  
镜子里Peter穿着裙子，长卷发披在身后。被操的有些蒙他在发愣，这时Peter大力操了他几下，哑着嗓子在他耳边喊他“学长”。越看越像Tony面上发烧，忙转过头去不看镜子。  
Peter偏偏在这时把他放下来，让他面对着镜子趴在桌上。他按着Tony的后腰让他把屁股抬高，性器对准后穴一下子长驱直入。  
“学长你抬头。”Peter捏着他的下巴温声诱哄着。Tony听见他的声音下意识顺着他的话做，一抬头就看到镜子里自己面色潮红满面春意，Peter长发垂在身侧。  
他被操出了眼泪来，这时泪眼朦胧一切更加模糊。Peter俯下身附在他耳边低声道：“学长你看，学妹在操你呢。”  
Tony也不懂自己羞耻的点在哪，但他就是觉得羞耻的不行。Peter感觉到他内部一下子收紧了，Tony低下头不肯看镜中的景象，绯红从面上一直蔓延到耳尖：“闭嘴！”  
Peter现在倒是感谢起Natasha了。能让Tony羞耻的点不多，现下突然发现了一个，简直是意外之喜。  
他一边顶一边在Tony耳边说着荤话，直操的Tony带着哭腔求他闭嘴赶紧做完。  
Natasha说的没错，女装只有零次和无数次。

“你到底为什么要Peter穿女装？”躺在床上一天后，Tony忍不住发消息问Natasha。  
“噢，跟隔壁社团的Antarctic打赌打输了。”

 

小彩蛋：  
“我，Peter·Parker，在此保证：我一定会在校园文化节时穿女装，最起码穿一天，并且不找借口离开众人的视线。”  
Peter在镜头前僵硬的站着，不情不愿的对着手机把Natasha发过来要求他录视频的文字念出来。Tony按了暂停后终于还是忍不住噗一声笑了出来，惹得Peter委委屈屈的看他。

 

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *没想到今天跟姐妹去欢乐谷都能用路上的时间和排队玩项目的时间把这篇开完哈哈。  
> *感觉没写出我要的效果，但是就这样吧x


End file.
